


哈里爾·杜博阿瀕臨死亡的第一日

by tour303335



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tour303335/pseuds/tour303335
Summary: 你的時鐘就定格在6年前她離開你的那個夜晚，像壞掉的收音機反覆播放，比瑞瓦肖冬天還要凜冽刺骨的寒意滲入了你的骨髓，那天下雪了嗎，你不知道。你只記得在那之後四季更迭，萬物綻放又凋零，然而所有的景色在你眼中皆已褪色。再也沒有什麼能使你真正快樂起來。
Kudos: 9





	哈里爾·杜博阿瀕臨死亡的第一日

**Author's Note:**

> 全程心裡話碎碎念的意識流，時間線在遊戲開始前的那個夜晚。

逐漸遠去。

混著海水和汗味、夜裡喧囂的歡語聲、人們舞動交疊的光影、那些讓你感受到溫暖的東西——酒、你還記得那讓人忘卻一切的絕妙滋味，彷彿能使大腦也能變得濃郁粘稠的口感，你該再來一杯的，酒，那幾乎是為什麼你還要活在這操蛋世界的唯一理由。

【食髓知味】你的酒呢？你需要他們，現在！

就像我說的，他們都走了。

【你】：你是誰？

【邏輯思考】在脫口而出前，你卻深知這個問題早已在你大腦中上演過千萬次，在每個最深而無聲的夜，你喝個爛醉而無人陪伴，你的所有疑問尖叫咆哮悔恨沮喪呢喃匯聚成一道道回聲，撞擊在死滅之海上，那是當世間萬物都消亡才有的寂靜，在這裡只有名為「你」孤獨的恆星，沒人在乎，無人傾聽，或許「你」是誰才是真正的問題。

你還能記得你是誰嗎？哈里？為什麼人們總是離你而去？你又搞砸了什麼？

【爭強好勝】這個聲音居然在質疑你，它想要把你又拉入那個深淵，快，告訴它，你才不是哈里，那個在海邊啜泣瘋言瘋語的糟老頭才不是你。

白色的花瓣，有種不屬於你的香氣，忽然浮現在你腦海中，他們顯然是假扮為純真美好回憶的魔鬼，那樣地柔軟、甜美、溫暖，令人無法自拔，即使在這裡，最沉默的思維宮殿，最漆黑的夢魘帝國，他們還是能潛入進來，他們是你最不願面對的大敵，但你無能為力，遲早有一天他們會像蠹魚般把你啃食殆盡、你的心、你的思維、你的一切。

【內陸帝國】不，停下，你絕對不能再想下去。

你會被毀滅的。

或是繼續生不如死的活在這個世界上——選一個吧。

【循循善誘】這麼想來還挺可笑的，在你把自己當成鋼鐵人嗑著吡嚯浣酮24小時不間斷工作時你沒過勞死，在你每天沉溺於酒精喝得爛醉時你也沒酒精中毒死，在狂風暴雨中你時速320疾駛過懸崖時你仍沒摔死，可現在你卻覺得要死了，這代表了什麼？

【故弄玄虛】這只說明了一件事。

【能說善道】甘甜如玉醅，一個誘人的想法成形了，由你親手植下，如今罌粟盛開，是你反覆將它提煉成最致命的毒品，哈里，你已無法不再正視.....

你的思維從來沒像此時、此刻、或許是你此生最清晰的時候，你不得不承認，你被擊敗了，而你一直祈求著原諒，一個永恆的寧靜——死亡。

因為你實在是太悲傷了。

悲傷，如海潮一般，淹沒了你，它使天空不在蔚藍，所有景色都褪色成黯淡無光，每一次你想殺死自己，心靈海洋的殘骸就留下一具具浮屍，最後他們形成一股暗流，一個巨大無比的漩渦，而你就像那艘無計可施航行於上的小船，只能用腫瘤般可笑的表情偽裝自己，卻無法再次真正的快樂。

【恐怖領帶】連我也無法再讓你快樂起來。

【天人感應】城市海岸線的彼端，一輛淺藍色的RCM警車正逐漸被潮水淹沒。

你本該自在暢遊在這片大海。

你是如此驕傲、自負、才華洋溢，擁有那樣美麗的靈魂。

當所有美好回憶逝去，留下的是一潭深不見底的黑水。

吞噬。

腐蝕。

【能說善道】喔，幹，我搞砸了對吧。

【疑神疑鬼】你們都有份，閉嘴。

【通情達理】什麼都無法讓你改變決心了是嗎？哈里。

死亡，死亡正是你需要的。

這是終點，也是開端。

【標新立異】把衣服先脫掉，想像一下，就像回到嬰兒剛出生時的狀態，洗淨你的罪惡，然後獲得新生——等等這實在是太蠢了，快忘記我說的。

你緩緩地解開了那束縛你已久的枷鎖：滲著尿騷味的白色襯衫，將它丟到死滅之海中，你再也不需要它了，你的過去、你的同事、你的名字，連同你的領帶、鞋子，甚至是她——你要把這一切埋葬。  
現在你一絲不掛的站在瑞瓦肖死滅之海的岸邊，距離死亡只有咫尺之遙。

【你】：我準備好了。

於是你跳下去。

【博學多聞】起初你以為你會很痛，就像你以前在案件報告上看到的，溺死應該會是漫長又煎熬的過程，致死過程會持續20到60秒之長，你的胸腔會有種被撕裂的感覺，並伴著劇烈咳嗽，最後你會因缺氧而失去意識，大腦死亡。

然而，並非如此，它甚至.....有點溫暖。

【五感發達】四周實在太暗了，你無法看清到底發生了什麼事。

【內陸帝國】你雖然無法看見，但我會這麼描述給你聽：在死亡之海上，那些浮屍——他們溶化成一朵朵透明水母的姿態，你以為你跌入了無底的漩渦，實際上它們卻是由這些水母所構成的，它們團團把你環繞著，一種輕柔又悲傷的曲調流入你的心中，就像在你很小很小，要是你母親沒有把你丟掉，哄你入睡所唱的安眠曲——現在我要把你帶走，把你所有的憂愁都帶向遠方。

睡吧，我的孩子，然後你就能放下一切。

撐著逐漸沉重的眼皮，你在閉上眼睛前困惑地想到：等等，太突然了——這個想法到底是怎麼來的？

【見微之著】走馬燈，讓我為你重建那天的場景，在北加姆洛克，有一塊被稱之死滅之海的地方，窮人無處安葬死去的屍體，只能將屍體丟置在那，有天你走在海岸邊時你卻聽到了水母的聲音，一種奇異的歌謠，你深信著那是亡者的化身。

【平心靜氣】你跟你的兒時同伴提起過這件事，至那天起所有人把你當成怪胎。但他們不會懂，唯有當殺死虛假的自我時，人們才有幸能聽到這種「天籟」之聲。同時，那也是我們相遇的日子，當你決定相信心底的聲音，沒有人能打敗你。

【鋼鐵筋骨】記憶裡你總是被他人當怪胎，被欺負。在別人眼裡，你就是弱智可憐蟲。

【堅忍不拔】但你堅持下來了。

【強健身體】而你也讓那些人付出了代價，見識一下拳頭會說話。

【你】：很高興知道這點，但現在談起這些有什麼意義嗎？我.....要死了嗎？

關於這點，毫無疑問。

正如同之前大腦演練過上千次的死亡，你將「殺死」自己。你即將脫離這個世界，這個陪你43年之久累積而成的世界，你決心將你種植的所有因果都清除，而從明日起你就不在會是「哈里爾·杜博阿」，「哈里」會死去，你會死去。

【平心靜氣】在未來明日的地獄裡，我只想告訴你，警探。

無論接下等著你的是重生還是毀滅。

是救贖還是沉淪。

還是無止盡的虛無。

【平心靜氣】即便你一次次的殺死自己，只要你有需要，我們都在。

在瑞瓦肖凌晨大多數人都睡下的夜晚，你脫個精光在沙發邊緣奮力一跳，沒人知道有一位叫「哈里爾·杜博阿」的雙重榮譽警探已經全然死去，甚至屍體仍在打呼。

窗外，垂吊在樹上的「吊人」冷冷地凝視著這一切，等待即將帶來的審判。

【同舟共濟】伴奏著狂飆怪人.FM，另一輛RCM警車如一道淺藍色彗星疾駛過馬丁內斯的街頭，停靠在襤褸飛旋旅店樓下。

黎明即將到來。


End file.
